My Contract with the Grim Reaper
by Aozora094
Summary: Mikan only wishes to date the cutest guy, which happen to like her back. But now she made a contract with a Grim Reaper and is his servant! what about natsume AKA cutest guy? He thinks Mikan is dead - and yet finds her in New York City!Full Summary Inside
1. A Contract

**My Contract with the Grim Reaper**

**Summary: **Sakura Mikan only wishes to date the cutest guy, which happens to like her back. But she never thought she did get into a car accident the day after he confessed his love for her. Now she is signing a contract with the Grim Reaper! If things seem upside down now, then Mikan going to a Grim Reaper school should be even more bizarre. Mikan isn't a Grim Reaper…in fact she's the servant _of _the Grim Reaper that made the contract. Natsume A.K.A cutest guy can't stop thinking of Mikan which he thinks is dead. So Natsume plans to lived in New York, move on in life—which isn't happening—but he meets Mikan once again. Mikan loves Natsume, then why is she falling for the Grim Reaper?!

**This chapter is similar to the first "My Contract with the Grim Reaper" but later in the story it would be changed. The plot won't be as confusing as the first one, and many things would be different. **

**Blackrose-- I'm not sure about Persona X Mikan, pairing is still unknown yet but it probably would be Mikan X OC **

**Please leave a review, and look forward to chapter 2!**

Nani = What

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: A Contract**

I stared blankly at the ceiling; recalling yesterday's event like a dream.

"Mikan, I love you." His words hung on the late summer night. His piercing crimson eyes gazed at me silently. I could only stare back at him, wavering at his confession—unable to speak.

"…See you tomorrow…then." He said, his bangs covering his eyes as he turned away from me.

"I would wait," his voice drifted away. I regain my composure, and finally understand what he meant. "I-I like—" but I never got to finish, I regretted it, wondering why I was so astonish by his confession. After all Hotaru had told me he liked me, so did Anna and Nonoko. I guess hearing it—confirming it—was different, even if I had expected it.

"Hey, Mikan." Ruka called out, closing the distance. "Everyone is waiting," his voice was a little forced, but I didn't notice—I was too worried about Natsume.

"Let's go." Natsume said, going back to the class party. "Natsume wait," I turned hurriedly, but he never stopped—ignoring me as he walked away.

"Mikan!"

I snapped back into reality as I heard my mom calling me for breakfast. Today, I would tell Natsume my answer. This time there won't be an interruption.

"Coming," I yelled back. I stood up and changed into my summer clothing. I combed my hair and then did the usual hairdo: pigtails.

_I would tell him my answer. _

* * *

I was heading to the park where Natsume would definitely be waiting for me under the sakura tree. Today we did be going for the Zoo to do our summer project, then eat some ice cream, go back to his house and finish the vacation project, and then I would tell him: I like y—

I saw a black cat walking across the streets toward me. The traffic light was still green, and a truck was coming—**fast**.

I didn't think; I just ran toward the cat. I heard the honking of the truck, and then felt the extreme pain crushing me.

In seconds; I am lying on the concrete, feeling the soft fur against my arms. The pain was still strong; I could hear the commotion, and people yelling for help. But all I notice was the cat's golden irises, they were striking and calculating.

It's purring blocked most of the sounds around me, my eyes were heavy too. The concrete floor was wet and warm; the smell of metallic was strong too—_is my blood._

I think my mind is playing tricks on me, because the cat was smiling at me is a very creepy way. I heard my name being call in the distance…_who is it?_

"MIKAN!" this time it was clearer, and suddenly strong hands were holding me tightly. My eyes met with very familiar crimson orbs. The male in front of me, brought me into a hug, he muttered soft words into my ear—they sounded rather desperate and forced.

"Don't die…you baka…how can you get into a-an accident? Don't sleep! Keep your eyes open! I told you…I would wait…b-but now…you are-are,"

I felt something warm on my cheek—they were tears, it was my first time seeing them in his eyes. He brought me closer to his face, emotions were displayed on his face for the first time, and there were no smug smirks, no poker face, or any glaring.

I felt his warm lips against mine, it was my first kiss and by my first love. "…Mikan…" he whispered against my lips, hugging me even tighter—like he was afraid I would disappear.

"I like you, Natsu—" I muttered into his ear, and then everything was black. I heard him scream my name many times; each time getting fainter.

* * *

I woke up; seeing nothing but darkness. My summer clothes weren't tainted red, and the pain was long gone.

"You are up," Someone said from behind me, I turned around just to meet two pair of golden irises. It was the cat I had saved…wait…the cat just spoke!

Before I could voice my question, the cat had turned into what appear to be a male in cashmere clothing.

He had silky black hair, with strokes of scarlet red, pierced ears, dark amber eyes, high cheek bones, creamy skin, and nice toned frame.

"W-what are you?" I stutter as I peered at the figure in front of me with one pointed index finger at him. He heaved a sigh and walked toward me.

"Don't you want to know what I can offer you?" He said in an arrogant voice—kneeling down to get a better look at me.

"W-what?" I have a bad feeling about this, like a déjà vu kind of way—no, maybe it is déjà vu.

_This girl must be stupid. _He thought silently, then speaking once again. "You can return to the human world, that's what I meant."

"Aren't I in the human world?" I asked stupidly, with a 'duh' expression. This only made him laugh at me. "No, you are in front of the doors of Heaven and Hell," he gave me his own 'duh' expression accompanied with the same bored voice.

"Well I don't see any door…" I looked around, nope, there was only darkness but I can still see him clearly and myself too.

"Which means you don't belong here, after all you weren't supposed to die. So I am giving you a chance to return."

"What do you mean I am not supposed to be here?"

"If you can't see any door means you don't go anywhere. If you see one of the doors then I would sent you there, but since you can't see it means you can't open it so you don't belong. Now do you understand?" he spoke slowly like I was 5 years old or an idiot.

I would have said no, but he never gave me the chance to speak again.

"Now want to hear the offer I am giving you?"

"What do you mean I am not supposed to die?"

He only gave me an annoyed look before responding. _How did I get myself into this?_ He asked mentally.

"Everyone dies differently and in a certain time and place and the cause of it. But since you can't see any door means you are not to die at this time. So now would you listen to me?" His voice mirrored his irritated feelings. I nodded quietly.

"You can return to the human world, with the same body but with a different name and background. Now sign these papers please." He shoved me some papers that had appeared out of nowhere onto my face.

I signed the papers, and then I thought about my mom. She kept telling me not to sign papers until looking at the contents, but before I could read any of the words he had snatched it away from me. _I am getting a terrible feeling now…_

"Now you will be coming with me to New York as my servant. Number one rule: you can't contact anyone from your past life." He told me with a vicious smile, which had sent shivers through my body. _I'm starting to regret this… _

"N-n-new York?"

"Mikan, also, I am a _Grim Reaper_. My name is Rai Hart."

His smiled wasn't just vicious, it was creepy and alarming.

I just signed a contract with a Grim Reaper…

**NANI!!!**

* * *

_To be continued…_


	2. A Master

**My Contract with the Grim Reaper**

_Enjoy chapter 2, and thank you for reading. I hope to update soon XD and review~_

There's no definite pairing but it could be a love triangle. By the way I chose Miki Azumi because I took the name from Mikan, except taking the **an** and adding a** i**. also Azumi because Mikan took her mother's name instead of using her father's name. You know when you are born you take your father's last name? Well she took her mother's last name now. So it isn't as confusing and there's no need to over think with her name XP

**O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O**

**Chapter 2: A Master**

It had been months, after signing a contract with a Grim Reaper. My first month had been terrible. Not only was I force to take classes, lose my bubbly personality, but also do physical labor. From an IQ of 96 it become an IQ of 132—it was tough work that month, and it was all because my _maste_r didn't like my stupidity.

And just remembering his words made me aggravated…

"_My servants can't be stupid. They can't act childish like __**you**__ do and they definitely do not act __**without **__thinking."_

"_W-what do you want me to do then?"_

"_Get rid of it in these few weeks." _

So he says…

The first month was studying. I had to learn things from college and I am still in high school! It doesn't end like that, there's more. During my first month I had to learn how to cook too, because _master_ doesn't cook. Once I had got a hang of my studies and my cooking lesson we moved to etiquettes because _master_ is a noble and he doesn't like how I walk and stand.

I got sore ankles, bruised toes, backache, and all other types of muscle pain from the etiquettes lessons. I stood with high heels for hours, with books on top of my head. Then I walked _with_ high heels and books on top of my head, for hours. After all that hard work my _master_ just shrugged and said "More practice," that was the last straw. I was about to murder someone.

The second month into my training; my _master_ made me learn martial arts and increase my stamina. It was a living nightmare, now I got broken bones, sleepless nights, and it doesn't end.

Combat fight was the prime lesson for me, because I was his bodyguard in a way—meaning I had to risk my life when he was in danger. But he probably doesn't need it, seeing he is the second top Grim Reaper in the Grim Reaper School AKA Hartcourt High School (HHS).

Every day I woke up with the same routine. Classes, lessons, fighting, and serving my_ master_. He called me whenever he felt like it, not caring the time, the place and the situation. That means he called me 3:44 A.M. just to get him a cup of water. It means that during the middle of my shower I had to step out and cook him breakfast around noon. Yeah, what a better life I got. Note the sarcasm I adapted from living with him.

He is arrogant, pain in the ass, bossy, nonchalant, smartass, and a jerk in one person. Sometimes I think he does it on purpose.

Now it had been three months and he is finally satisfied, now I'm going to attend the same school as him. He felt I would embarrass him because of my stupidity so he waited and trained me until I was fit to actually stand with him—that's why my enrollment to HHS had been delayed (or so I think).

So now that you are filled in on my living nightmare, I shall return to the point. Right now I am standing outside of class 0A which is Rai—I mean my _master's_ class.

I heard my cue—the teacher saying "We have a transfer student"—and opened the door.

**--Natsume--**

The first week after Mikan had passed away was horrible. Everything seems upside down, nothing seems right anymore. When she was still here, my life had been perfect. I looked forward everyday in seeing her, she was why I got my ass off the bed and went to school. Without her there's no meaning in going to that dumbshit; I'm a genius and I could had graduated college if I wanted to.

So I never went back to school that whole month. I walked aimlessly, to her favorite places, and where we used to hang out. Memories kept coming when I saw something familiar; her voice would echo inside my head and every word she ever utter I remembered. It made my heart ached, it clenched and left a bad after taste in my tongue.

How I wanted to see her, how I wanted to forget our time together. It hurts so much, and she had left so suddenly too. I ended up fighting in the alley with random gangsters, and I nearly killed one but something stopped me. Her voice. Her cheerful laugh, _why did you leave me, Mikan?_

The day of her funeral, everyone cried, her mother had almost collapsed in the ground mourning for her daughter. But somehow she had managed to stand straight instead, and only one tear had managed to escape. After all, her mother is a captain in the armies, and Yuka Sakura did not wail.

I didn't cry. **I couldn't**. I had cried enough the day she fell limp on my hands, the day I heard her response—god was cruel. She died in my hands saying she loved me.

Hotaru had a few tears on her face, but she looked just as expressionless as always. Yet her eyes were bloodshot, she probably cried a lot before coming to the funeral and her poker mask barely covered her pained feelings.

Ruka was by her side, tears unwilling falling. He was paler than usual and somehow lifeless as he stood staring at the stone with Mikan's name on it.

But the world kept moving; the earth kept going in circles and days still passed. But my time had stopped; everything seems black and white just like the time father and mother died. Just like the time before I met Mikan.

Two months had passed and I haven't gone to school at all. Staying in here only brought back my memories with her, I decided to go abroad and study. To busy myself and try to move on or at least forget about her—but I can't, I treasure my moments with her even if she's dead. At the end, my best choice was to study in New York, America—far from Tokyo, Japan.

I was right now sitting in the first class seats next to the window in the airplane. Aoi had decided to stay back in Tokyo with aunt Misaki, someone who had taken us in when both father and mother passed away.

I listened to my iPod—when I stared back at the screen it seem I had unconsciously went to the photos section. What I saw made my heart clench, it was a photo of me and Mikan in the beach with Hotaru and Ruka. But my eyes were glued on Mikan's figure instead. _You are watching me from heaven, right Mikan?_

**--Mikan--**

Once I opened the door, I was attacked by playing cards, fireballs, and sharp knives. 'What you would expect from a Grim Reaper school' I thought sarcastically as I avoided the attacks gracefully and even cached the flying cards in one hand and the other hand caching the knives.

The teacher did nothing but stare, like if I got hurt it would mean I was unfit in this class. I guess I was right when the teacher sighed and made a face at me. I ignored it and kept walking. I'm not accepted already, huh.

"My name is Miki Azumi," I said elegantly as I curtsied in front of the class. Once in my normal position the teacher explained my sudden enrollment to the students. While Mr. Cyth talked I studied my classmates yet still listening—I'm multitasked now, since my _master_ says his servants **must** be (what an explanation)—since the conversation might turn back to me again.

"Ms. Miki is Mr. Rai's servant and partner for assignments" Mr. Cyth said_. Assignments?_ **Right**, _killing people is school work. What a nice way to call it._ I said inwardly, while studying my classmates. There was a blond guy sitting in the very back with feet on top of his desk, he stared me down and had a cocky smirk on his gorgeous face. Once our gaze met he flopped his feet down, one elbow placed on the desk now and his chin resting on his palm.

His smirk grew but I broke the eye contact and studied the others, ignoring him. There was a tall guy sitting on the middle, arms folded across his chest looking bore until I met his cerulean eyes. He looked interested now but I switched my gaze to the others, while still hearing the teacher talk.

"…She had been trained by the Hart family, but she is still human…"

I studied some of the female students. One had long curly pink hair, with emerald orbs, heart shaped face, a body of a model, and a furious expression. Our eyes met briefly and she glared intensely but I ignored it and went to the next female (Which made her burn in anger). The next girl had short dark blue hair, with cold features, onyx eyes, and she stared at me blankly.

Then I met mismatched colored eyes, one amnesty and the other sky blue, his hair was white dyed and his eyebrows were white dyed also, and he wore the uniform messily. I ignored the cold aura he gave off and kept scanning the remaining students.

"…So, Ms. Miki anything else you want to add?" Mr. Cyth stared at me, and I stared at everyone in the room. "No." I replied, walking my way to my_ master_ even thought the teacher hasn't assigned my seat yet. Not that it mattered, most seats where empty and no one was seating close to anyone. I sat next to my _master_ as he stared blankly at the window next to him, not acknowledging my existence.

A few seconds later the teacher began the class, and I watched as he wrote math problems; but inside I wondered what I should cook for dinner while I solved the equation. After that living nightmare, this equation which I could have never solved when I was Mikan Sakura was now like breathing.

**--Lunch time--**

"Hey, so how are you doing in class?" the tall guy who sat in the middle asked me, with a small grin any girl would died for. Not in my case though, after taking acting lessons I was able to hide my emotions and I could fake emotions—my _master_ said his servants never expresses themselves openly like** I** do, so I had to fix it.

"Fine, why?" I answered, looking up to stare at bluish green irises. His smile grew, as he sat on top of the empty desk next to mine.

"Well, you are human, but you got great reflexes and to beat it you are Rai's partner." He said, eyeing at Rai before returning his gaze back to me.

"Your name?" Why does _master_ seem such a big deal in school? He is the second best but that's not it is it?

"I'm Ian Van Rijn third rank, is nice to meet you Miki."

"Nice to meet you too Ian," _A third rank? That's pretty good…_

"Do you know the system in the school?" He asked.

"Kinda…"

The school system—containing of four divisions: Slayer, Watcher, Seeker, and Healer.

Slayers are the ones' studying to be Grim Reapers, they practice combat fight, study different types of martial arts and swordsmanship, studying human bodies: mentally and physically, and normal classes like any human high schooler. They usually partner with other's Slayers instead of Seekers since they are weak in physical combat. Majored Slayers become Grim Reapers—who are highly respected in Hell.

Watchers are the ones who are both physically strong and mentally as well. Their assignments are different from Slayers, they watch us (Slayers) and score our grades depending how we do our job. They only help us when we are in extreme danger but if they think we are not they don't help. They also report our progress to the teachers. They study the same thing as Slayers minus studying humans and less physical training.

Seekers have humans and hellions (people from Hell), they have special ability in seeing people's soul and they are the ones' who finds the next victims for the Slayers. They study like normal high school, plus learning how to control their special ability, and how to seek their targets. If you major as a Seeker, you would work for the Elite Court: Hell's Government and seek humans for the majored Grim Reapers. Seekers can also be partnered with a Grim Reaper in School to hunt down their target but is unusual for them to partner in school--is mostly when they are majored.

Healers are the ones' with special ability in healing which are far greater than human technology. They study human bodies: mentally and physically, so is studying hellions, medicine, they also study like normal high schooler and do normal P.E. instead of physical combat classes like the Slayers and Watchers. Those who major in Healers become doctors in Hell who are respected—but not as much as GR.

Not only does the school have divisions, but they divide their students by grades and those in the top six of their divisions are in a special class. But Slayers have a different system; those top six get to choose a partner for their assignment while the other divisions can't. Therefore the Slayer class has a total of 12 students instead of 6.

All the students take a test at the end of each year for the next choosing, their ranks changes depending on their grade in the test. If they score high enough they enter the top six in their division, and those in the top six that did not score higher lose its position. Simple.

"Hey Rai, I never heard you had such a cute servant." Someone from the back said, his royal blue eyes stared at me all the while.

"Because I never told you," Rai spoke for the first time since I came. I glanced at the classroom, and everyone seems to stop once they heard the blonde's voice—_why?_

"Do you mind if I have her?" The blonde's hand held my chin, studying my features as I studied his. Up close the blonde was even hotter than he did when he sat at the back. His royal blue eyes seem deeper and somehow glowed, his eyelashes are extremely long, his skin is fair, he was as tall as Ian, he was nicely built, and his skin was sun kissed. He looked almost too perfect.

_Master_ turned to glare at him, and before he could order me I did it out of instinct and slapped his hand away. He looked surprise like he didn't see it coming and some of my classmates looked shock, like I must be out of my mind. _How important is he anyway? _

"I apologized but I'm not yours to take, _master_ will always be my only master." I replied tonelessly, my blank face intact as I stared at him.

"Is that so? Even if he says he will give you to me?" He looked aloof again as he sat on top of my desk and eyed _master_ before staring at me again.

"The day he says that would be the day I no longer serve him." I answered, with a smirk on my face as I stood close to my _master_. If he was surprise he didn't show it, his smile only got wider as he spoke.

"I like you," He said before turning to _master _and added "Is she really your servant Rai?"

"Of course, it is expected of the Hart family. If she doesn't score our expectation she isn't my servant." _Master_ said coldly, his amber eyes shining in gold.

"Miki," he gave me a pitiful face that said: I-feel-bad-for-you-to stitch-with-such-an-asshole. I only stared blankly, if I responded master will give me more work when we get back to his condo, and I wasn't going to suffer.

"My name is Ace D'Anti first rank, Rai's best friend." He smirked at Rai's twitching eyebrow when he heard "best friend".

"Rivals," _Master_ corrected, he looked pissed and I would be the one to suffer when we get back. I hope he won't order me at midnight just to prepare him some coffee and snack and come to his room during the morning just to find them untouched. Note: he is especially bossy when he is pissed.

* * *

"We have arrived in New York La Guardia Airport, thank you for riding Japan Airlines." The speaker said. Natsume stared at the window, the sun had set but his eyes had a new set goal. He glanced at his iPod; the picture of Mikan smiling happily as she stood with sunflowers surrounding her._ Watch me Mikan, I would fulfill the promise I made… _

* * *

_To be continued..._

So here is chapter 2, I had deleted all my chapters of my last My Contract so I had lost some of the characters' name so I changed their names or last name—so here is a warning. Now that I don't have my past work, I don't have any help in remembering in the characters I created (their names and looks) so if their name or looks is different you know why. _**Anyway please review!**_


	3. A Punishment

**My Contract with the Grim Reaper**

Please enjoy, and I hope you like this chapter. I saying in advance, if you see any grammar mistake I'm sorry.

Anyway please review!

**O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O**

**Chapter 3: A Punishment**

**Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding—**_I'm coming, I'm coming._ I mentally groaned as I got out of bed and glanced at the clock on top of the nightstand table. It was freaking 4:50 in the morning! What could he possibly want?—I mean what may my master want?

I left my room in a hurry and ran to the master bedroom on the other side of the condo, and I found my master lying on the bed. The room was mildly dark and only the moon was casting light in the room. Sometimes I wonder why he needs such a big bedroom, when the only thing taking space was the bed, desk, laptop, and the chair.

His room's walls are white, the carpet is white, the bed sheets are white, the doors are white, and practically anything in his room is white. He has a walk in closet which is bigger than the guest room (my room), and a master bathroom which is just as big. Inside the bathroom the floor is made of marble and anything in there is white; just like his room. His closet has all types of clothes and color but most of them are white, again.

He is a fanatic of white. Maybe he would dyed his hair white also just like our classmate with mismatched eye color—Ha-Neul.

"Yes master?" I said calmly, nearing his bed and bowing before meeting his gaze.

"I can't sleep," He said his amber eyes boring into mines. _What the hell…!_ He wakes me up in the middle of my sleep just to tell me he can't sleep? God, how old is he?

"So you want me to put you to sleep?" I guessed, after all I shouldn't be so surprised. The last time he asked something even more outrages. And I do **not** want to remember…

"Yes." He replied, staring at me blankly like what he was asking wasn't weird at all. Maybe not for a prince—but is totally bizarre for a normal person.

"Do you prefer some kind of technique?" I asked sitting on his bed, feeling tire but not showing it or else I might have to take more lessons on acting and my agenda is already filled. I mentally sighed.

"Use the one you think is best," He told me—actually I took some classes in how to sleep (yeah there's classes on how to sleep…), well true fact is he made me learn it—so I began to do one of the techniques I learned. This class for me was totally useless, but after learning it…I think is helpful.

That week, the teacher showed me ways in sleeping that can help you get skinny, healthy, and have good sleep. Another technique is when you are not sleepy, when using it—even if you drank gallons of coffee you will still fall asleep—it helps you mentally and when waking up you don't feel tired at all (like sleeping for years). And now I was going to perform it on him.

You must be wondering what other classes I took—and really they aren't all that useful—which I'm not telling you.

Once he fell asleep, I left his room and walked toward mine. When barely lying on my own bed the clock began to ring, I stared at it intensely—if glares could shoot daggers mine would had blown the clock into millions of pieces. I turned it off and walked toward the shower. It was 5:15 A.M. the usual time I woke up, took a shower, cooked breakfast, made lunch boxes, and woke master—which just fell asleep. I heaved a sigh, what's the point in putting him to sleep when 35 minutes later I would wake him again?

* * *

Breakfast was made and was laid on the glass table. Lunch was prepared nicely and was put inside my book bag, all I need is to wake master up and get him to eat breakfast. It sounds easy, but in fact that's the hardest thing in performing in the morning.

I went into his room, and shook him for thousands of time before his eyes actually opened. But when seeing my face he groaned and slept again. I called him a few more times, but finding no reaction at all.

I went back into the kitchen, took a towel wetted it in ice water before returning to his room again. I gingerly used the towel and wiped his face—but seeing no movement from him, I took my cell phone out (last tactic in waking him up) and played loud rock music. He immediately flinched and turned to the other side of his California king size bed. I pressed my cell against his ear and he flinch once again before shooting out of his bed and glaring at my phone like it was some kind of threat.

"Do that again and you are _dead,_" His voice sounded murderous and dark, he stare at the cell for a moment—like it might move or in these case ring again—before his amber eyes found my brown orbs and glared at me intensely.

"I'm already dead." I counter, which I regret once they left my lips. Rule number 55: Never speak back to your master. Shit.

My master smirked—oh crap—and walked toward me; he might be sexy in girls' eyes but in my eyes he was the predator and I was the prey. Which mean I am in great danger right now.

"I apologize for speaking back at you—" I said hurriedly, but is obvious he won't forgive me—he likes torturing me. I think he is an anarchist, _definitely_ one.

"Apology not accepted, Miki. You are to receive a punishment," He smirked evilly as he stood in front of me, leaning toward me with both of his hands on the bed—cornering me. His amber irises were glowing—he is _so_ enjoying it.

"Punishment?" I repeated, my eyes drowning in those blazing golden eyes. The few times I received a punishment was, having the already little freedom I had taken away—which meant I couldn't go anywhere and was instead put into more useless lessons. The other time was doing all his assignments, homework (he is just lazy even though he has an IQ 178), and doing his job as a prince.

The most horrible punishment he ever did, was giving me a whole week of physical labor—more training than a normal human could sustain (but I'm undead now but it doesn't mean I can't faint), increase my stamina which was already better than any human, and fighting with monsters from Hell (they are five times bigger than my size and have magic powers) which only stopped when I fell unconscious or had many vital wounds.

"You see, there's a different punishment which humans do. Maybe we should change Hell's style and try the human one." He leaned closer, enjoying my paled and scared expression. _Human method? I don't know any kind of punishment we do._

"They say harassment is a way of punishing," He whispered into my ear, I shudder—no way—out of all punishment he choose _harassment?_ Then I prefer pain better.

His hand was on my thigh and gave it a squeeze. While his other hand was on my back sliding down to my waist, and his lips giving me pecks before biting it playfully. "Ummm…master...I'm sure you don't have to perform this…kind of punishment." I said softly but there was a hint I was losing my breath and my heart was racing.

"Seeing from your reaction this is perfect, or should we add a little of Hell's way?" His smirk was wide and his eyes seem to gleam with amusement. Ugh, I hate him.

"N-no—o" I said before his fangs sunk into my neck. It was matter of seconds; I was sweating and adrenaline was rushing in my veins. My breathing was labored and my heart beats were loud against my chest. Everything is blurry, the room seems to go in circles and somehow my hands had found it way to his neck and I was pulling him closer.

I moaned softly, feeling thick liquid trailing down from my neck and one of Rai's hands was holding the base of my skull softly while the other held my back. He strokes my hair gently, and I felt his cold breath on my neck—yet I was getting dizzy from the lost of blood. But I didn't want him to stop, it felt too good. _Too good to be true._

But he stops, and stares at me with a smirk plaster on his pale features. His lips were red from my blood and I watched him lick his lips. The red drops that manage to escape, strolled down to his chin and I stared as he smoothly brushed with his thump against his chin and swiped it off in one move.

"Hellions' fangs are similar to vampires' from Underworld; our fangs awaken the hidden sexual lust. So your reaction is to be expected and I rather enjoy your blood. Is sweet like first class wine—maybe better—from now on if you break one of the rules your punishment would be giving me your blood." His smiled was wicked, and his eyes seem especially bright.

"You may leave, I'm going to change." He turned to his walk in closet, so I bowed reluctantly before leaving. _That wasn't fair,_ and I was still flushed—my heart was still beating hard—my breath was labored also. **Aght!** I hate him even more. Stupid Rai—I mean master.

* * *

In the meantime, Rai stared at the mirror—he had barely covered his blushing cheeks, and his heart was beating extremely fast to be healthy. He could still smell the thick scent of his servant's blood in the air. It was rich and sweet; causing his throat to feel dry and thirsty. He had enjoyed that physical attraction more than he ever did before when drinking someone's blood.

_I want to drink more of that crimson fluent. And she had smelled of Sakura scent…_

**_--_School--**

"Hey Miki, why is your neck bandaged?" Ian asked with concern in his voice as he studied my neck.

"Nothing," I replied. Classes should have started, but our teacher wasn't back from whatever place he is.

"Is obvious, she was bitten by her master,"Someone behind me said and I turned around to that familiar arrogant voice. While Ian was speechless with wide eyes.

"Miki, really? Are you okay?" Ian looked even more worry than he did before and his voice was panicky too.

Master on the other hand showed no expression only sending a glared at the owner of the arrogant voice. The said owner only smirked and sat on the seat next to me.

Before I could reassure Ian that I was okay and that nothing happened, the person sitting next to me beat me to it. "She is fine, but the question is why you were bitten by your master. I'm sure Rai wouldn't just bite you because he was hungry, after all hellions have morals." Ace said, eyeing at master with his cheeky smirk, while the other did the opposite by sending a deathly aura.

"Is none of your business," Master said coldly. The classroom was quiet and you could feel the intensity in the room caused by the death glares the rivals were giving each other. If I was Mikan Sakura now I did stop their childish fight but since I am Miki Azumi I decided to sigh and ignored it.

"Miki, why don't you tell us," Master's rival questions me instead, seeing that the main suspect won't say anything. I mentally cursed before staring at Ace; I could feel the glares my master was sending to me. So instead of digging my own grave I said: "If master says is none of your business, then I have nothing to tell."

Ace of course hided the twitch his eyebrow gave but I noticed the millimeters change. I saw him heave a heavy sigh before giving up. "Fine, I won't pry in your 'business'." He said, but if you knew Ace well enough you did know he wasn't giving in. In fact he was going to use his own source to find his answers. But I didn't know him well enough—but master did, and he was going to use his own source to keep it secret.

Said best friends (Ace) and said rivals (Rai) exchanged a quick smirk/glared before dismissing their conversation. As if in cue the teacher came in and everyone returned to their seats.

I sighed; everyday seems to get tougher and tougher. Sometimes I wonder, was it a good choice to sign a Contract with a Grim Reaper?

**--Natsume--**

I had settle in a apartment with the best views of New York City, and had spend yesterday putting my things in order and placing the furniture in their places. Today I attended one of the best private schools in New York City, it was enormous but boring.

Concentrating in my studies was barely possible with girls watching my every move and blushing whenever our eyes met. It was getting annoying, not only that, they interrupt the classes more than you could count--with all the squeals and random questions shot at me.

My school was right across Hartcourt High School which they say is one of the best schools too—and really hard to get into—but I could careless.

I was going to fulfill my promise with Mikan, and fan girls weren't going to stop me.

Hopefully during lunch things would quiet down, and I would get a peaceful nap while listening to some R&B or Pop. But of course things weren't as easy as that. I got chased around the school grounds with crazy girls on my tracks, and girls who didn't notice me before were now hunting me. Is a nap too much to ask for?

With my experience in Japan I somehow manage to escape for now—and I accidently encounter a Sakura tree just like the one in Japan.

I remember the time I spend with Mikan lying on the tree and enjoying a small nap. It was nostalgia at first but then became eerie. _I guess seeing her is too much to ask for… _

**--Mikan--**

"Master your lunch," I took out the two lunch boxes I had been carrying since morning. Master ate it quietly, and so did I since we don't speak much when we are eating.

"You cook that?" Ian pointed at my lunch box; I stared at him, his eyes were practically glued to the food in the box. _Oh well…_

"Yeah, I cook for master. Do you want some?" Hearing me say that his eyes became bigger and rounder—if possible—and looked at me happily, "Can I?"

"Of course," I answered calmly. Those two words were all he needed to hear to attack my food like a hungry lion. I was dumbfounded—I just saw him eat his own lunch, is it possible to be this hungry when he ate about twice as much as I could?

So in the end he finished my lunch, and apologized saying it was so good he couldn't stop—sigh—I told him I would cook for him next time, and he looked about to cry in happiness (speechless).

I walked to the cafeteria, since Ian finished my lunch I had to buy one. He did give me money so I guess is fine. I just hope I have enough time to eat before this period ends—

Then I saw a pink tree which reminded me of my past…

A Sakura tree.

**--Natsume--**

I heard some noises and woke up from my mild slumber, I kept my eyes close hoping it wasn't a fan girl. But the noise was soft, it was from the bushes—maybe it was just a cat—but then it became louder.

I opened my eyes slowly and in front of me stood a brunette with long curly hair, she had warm mocha eyes, and she looked rather shock.

My eyes are wide open now—_it couldn't be_, **no**, it _**can't**_ be, not _her_…

She is dead, and watching me from heaven—but this girl looks exactly like her…

"Natsume?"

_Can she be…_

* * *

_To be continued…_

Remember to review~


	4. A Promise

**My Contract with the Grim Reaper**

**Warning:** I just wanted to tell you I changed a little on my writing so it would appear as Mikan is the Point of view but also the author but it should be much difference, I just hope you like it this way.

~Please enjoy and review~

**O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O**

**Chapter 4: A Promise**

_Why is he here? He is supposed to be in Japan…and yet…he is here. Is this a dream? _

My vision was blurry and unclear; tears were building up in my eyes. Our memories kept flashing in my mind. I couldn't speak at all—I was too shock to—and I froze right on the spot. I stood in front of Natsume's seemly sleeping figure, he looked peaceful. I felt my trembling hands shook, and near his handsome face. I want to hold him, to tell him I'm alive and I still love him.

But then I stopped; the first rule when I met Rai flashed like a warning sign.

_Number one rule: you can't contact anyone from your past life._

His words sounded in my mind, like an order and I couldn't ignore it. Those few months I had been taught and ordered; it was no longer just words for me, they were **absolute**. It became a part of me, a rule, a law.

"Natsume?" I said unconsciously, it was hard not to—I felt my heart race and jump when I said those forbidden words. When crimson eyes snapped at my face and confusion blended with shock appeared in his irises I wanted to say his name again. I wanted to hug him, to feel his warmth—the human warmth I didn't feel for so long.

Yet I couldn't, the warning was becoming stronger and it throbbed until it became an unbearable headache.

I acted out of instincts when he blinked. If I break the rules again I would be punish… and Natsume would be in danger.

Maybe we weren't made for each other.

Even so…

**

* * *

**

~Natsume~

I widen my eyes not believing what I saw. But then the look alike Mikan called my name and I had to believe it was her…it _had_ to be her.

I try to shake my shock and confusion; I wanted to tear my eyes from her so I could see if anyone saw her too. I wanted to know. Out of human habit I blinked and pinched my arm to see if it was a dream or a hallucination.

I heard her say something, so I opened my eyes again to see if she was still there—

But she wasn't.

_So it was a dream_—I was disappointed indeed, but what she said made me think otherwise…

"…Be strong Natsume…"

~Mikan~

I hid behind the bushes, waiting until Natsume left. I brought my knees to my chest and buried my face between them. Warm drops of tears rolled down, wetting my thighs. I was so happy to see him but also sad.

Happy, because I had been dying to see him since I signed the contract. I wanted to know how he was doing, and what had changed. But more, I wanted to be beside him more than ever—but I can't.

Sad, because I know we no longer belong in the same world. It makes my heart clench when I can only see him from afar, and can no longer face him with a cheerful smiled. If he was to know my existence, the world might turn upside down. After all, I am a being that wasn't supposed to be alive. He would also be in danger…

I sigh inwardly as I heard Natsume walk away. Then slowly turning to see if he left, but he didn't. He stopped in mid track, his back facing me and somehow I stared at it longingly.

_Natsume…_

* * *

**~Mikan~**

"Where have you been?" Rai asked once I entered the classroom. It was two minutes before lunch ends and I have forgotten about my lunch.

I sat down beside him but not daring to meet his gaze as I answered.

"The cafeteria," It wasn't a lied; I was there before I went to the private school across from ours.

"Then why do you take so long just to get lunch?"

"The line was long," Not a lied either; it was long, so instead of standing there just to get food the Sakura tree had caught my attention. I wasn't that hungry and the Sakura looked more worthwhile before I found out Natsume was there.

"Where is the food?"

"I didn't—" I was about to say I decided not to eat since I wasn't particularly hungry but then he cut in.

"Excuses. I asked 'where have you been'?"

"I told you—"

"Mikan you _know_ what I mean. You met someone from your past."

I would have asked: how the hell he knew that if the teacher hasn't returned. So in other words I never got to say anything else and instead sat silently as class began.

* * *

"Get lost Ace." Rai said coldly as he glared at his rival.

On the other hand Ace looked unfazed and kept walking with us. "Sorry, but that's impossible. I want to know more about Miki after all." Said rival spoke evenly at Rai before turning to me and sent a too-bright-smile which made some of the females in the street blush.

Before Rai could curse and send another murderous glare at Ace's direction, the blonde had beat him at it. "So Miki, how was your day?"

As the question was shot at me so was Rai's glare which spoke the unspoken 'speak-and-you-are-dead' although I wanted to show one of my own glares which would be 'I'm-already-dead'. But that would mean I would get another punishment—and I did like to avoid it at all cause—and I didn't want those fangs sinking on my neck.

Just thinking about it made me shiver _slightl_y but not enough to show it. So I turned my attention to Ace and smiled—if my eyes had problems, then what I saw probably was the cause—his eyes glittered with hope and happiness.

"I apologize, but I cannot speak to you unless master says is allow." The words rolled so easily out of my tongue, that it almost seem like I had practiced it for millions of times—in fact I did—or maybe it was so professionally said that I almost sounded like a hostess.

Ace sighed heavily, but did not turn to Rai and ask him—knowing the devil (slash that) his _best friend_ wouldn't allow it—instead he said: "Well Miki, if you won't talk to me then I would just stick along until you do."

Ace knew perfectly well that Rai had heard it and he could sense Rai's twitching eyebrow. If he calculated well in 6 seconds Rai would allow Miki to talk to him.

_6...................5...................4...................3..................2..................1—_

"Miki, talk to this idiot until we get home. And make sure he disappears by then." Rai commanded, shoving his hands into his pockets and striding faster. I only sigh mentally as I watch my master act childish again…

-

Ace smirked as he watched along with Miki as Rai headed toward the subway. He was having a party right now inside his mind—after all his deduction was true, Rai had done what he had expected. So now that the obstacle A.k.a. Rai Hart was out, he turned and smiled warmly at Miki.

"Now that you are allowed, I did like to know you better."

-

"What do you want to know?" I asked warily while swiping my Metrocard into the machine and passed through. Ace did the same, and then we both walked down the stairs, deeper into the underground. Rai was already standing impatiently on the platform, with arms folded across his chest and his finger tapping his forearm randomly.

As we neared Rai, Ace asked and I believe on purpose just to piss his said best friend.

"What type of guy do you like?"

I saw Rai's amber orbs narrow instantly as he heard the question and with great will power, he held back from glaring at his said rival. So instead my master glared at the other side of the underground subway.

After giving a small moment and pondered the question I answered.

"Smart, arrogant, athletic, quite, and thoughtful."

At first when Ace heard the answer he eyed at Rai since he was smart, but Ace was smart too and athletic. Although, Rai is arrogant and he wasn't, but if you call _confidence_ as arrogant then maybe he was. Later, after the answer of Miki had sunk in, he realized he wasn't quite—Rai was—but Rai couldn't be since he wasn't thoughtful.

While I answered Ace's question with care, the person I thought was Natsume. He was what she thought as the kind of guy she liked. Natsume was a genius, he was definitely arrogant, not to mention extremely good at sport, also quite but thoughtful inside.

-

During their childhood, when Mikan got hurt Natsume would always be there and he was always concern of her—though he never shows it—and he will piggy-back her home, no matter how far it was. Even if everyone thought Natsume was cold and heartless Mikan knew he wasn't; he cared for her, and would always silently watch her.

Rai who heard Mikan's answer, at first he felt his heart flutter but then it thumped painfully. He knew who Mikan was thinking, the jerk she had fallen for—who else could it be?—but Rai couldn't help but feel jealous as he thought about the crimson eyed Japanese boy.

"Miki," Ace tried to catch Mikan's attention as he called her name and asked another question. "What's your favorite color?"

Mikan was about to say: pink but knowing that Rai doesn't like it and that he had told her those colors are for girly-girls—which he despise the most—she answered instead "Sky blue."

Ace knowing perfectly well that she wasn't telling him the truth and he could probably guess why she lied—Rai—he asked another question. After all if Rai told her to lied that's probably because she liked pink, after all his said best friend hated pink like he hated Ace.

The train which they were supposed to board on stopped and the doors slid open. Businessman walked out and in, workers also and so did students. They entered the train which was filled, making them stand close to the sliding doors and as well with each others.

-

Ace unaffected by the closeness between him and me asked his question beside me. While Rai very conscious—thought he didn't show it—about our closeness stared at the glass window on the door behind me.

"What do you do on your free time?"

"I read books, or do what master had assigned."

"Like what?"

"Cleaning, cooking, and serving master."

"Oh."

Ace's shoulder kept bumping mine once in awhile but again he looked the same as always—but the said blonde was pretty conscious about their closeness—not that I can say anything since my expression was never changing as well.

But then, the sliding doors opened and more people came in the already filled train, making me bump into Rai and end up hugging each other as the train began moving again.

We both stood there, in the same position. My face on Rai's chest and his hands on my back. Ace on the other hand was separated from us when the flood of people boarded the train.

But then my attention was pulled back to my situation when Rai decided to rest his chin on top of my head. Not only that, he pulled me closer making my face bury deeper against his chest which was well built. I could smell the clean crisp of the dress shirt—our school uniform, and also the clothes _I_ wash for _him_—and the bittersweet scent he carried.

It was hard to tell what aroma it was…maybe aftershave, and out-of-the-bath smell or chocolate with vanilla…

I don't know, but it was something around there. But more importantly, my heart was hammering against my chest, and if possible I could count each heart beat by how loud it kept thumping. I just hope Rai had not notice.

What?! Rai? I just thought of my master's name instead of calling him _master_ like I used to…would I get punish? But I couldn't help it…AAAGGHHUT! Is all happened after he bitted me. While I was thinking about my mistake in calling him Rai my mind also kept wandering to how nice his chest was…no, no, no, no!

-

The said master—Rai was on his own wonderland. He felt his heart clench and jump like he was in a rollercoaster, but what more; he was really comfortable right now. Mikan fit perfectly well in his arms and she was warm and smelled the same Sakura scent as she did this morning when he sank his fangs on her slender neck.

His hands which were holding her back; were caressing her long curly brown hair which fell nearly to her waist. Her hair was soft and smooth…

But it didn't last long since soon it came to their stop and Rai had to pull Mikan out of the crowding people before they missed their stop.

After stepping out and catching their breath, they finally looked around.

_We left Ace!_ Well it was Mikan which was panicking not Rai, he was actually relief they had left that idiot—thought Ace was smart.

"Let's go, after all that idiot can get home anyway." And so Rai walked in a rather good mood, not only because they got rid of his rival but also because of a certain event in the train with Mikan.

They both blushed as they thought of the same thing, but of course they did not show it. That's what you expect of the Hart family and servants (Rai added).

* * *

After dinner I was called by my master to see him in the living room. I dried my hands against the towel after washing the dishes, before entering the dark living room where master stood near the floor to ceiling windows.

On the center of the room stood a plasma T.V. and in front of it was a white Roche-Bobois sofa, some painting were hanging from the plain white walls, a small glass table stood between the T.V. and the sofa, on top of the table were some remote controls for the T.V., DVD, curtains, A/C and other stuff.

I kept silent as I watched Rai stare blankly at the night city—his face unreadable as always. He wore white pajama pants but no T-shirt, his chest expose. The tips of his hair were still wet, and some of the drops had trailed down his back. Then I notice some scars on his back and chest, there was some tattoos as well and somehow they went well and made him look even hotter and sexier.

_I didn't think that, did I?_ And as the thought crossed my mind I blushed and this time it wasn't easy to hide it. I averted my gaze from his chest and instead stared at the window, were the moon shined a long with the skyscrapers of New York City.

"Come," Rai spoke silently, his amber eyes not meeting me yet.

I didn't hesitate; I walked steadily toward him—wondering if he had more odd jobs for me to do. But once I was at reach beside him, he cornered me against the bullet proof glass. Both hands against each side of my head, and his piercing orbs glared at me.

Now I knew why he didn't looked at me before, he was furious and ready to kill. Now the mystery is why he is so angry…

"You lied. Who did you meet?" He growled, leaning his face close enough that our noses were touching.

"Natsume Hyuuga." I answered with no hesitation at all; if I did he would be angered and have more suspicion.

He was quiet for a moment, and thought his features did not change at all his eyes did. They glowed and his pupils made slits—enough signs that he was enraged.

"I would eliminate him then,"

"No!"

"Ummm, you had broken enough rules today. Too many in fact."

"Then-then what can I do…so you won't eli-eliminate him?"

"Don't meet him again, avoid him at all cause and if is impossible be Miki Azumi…after all, you are no longer Mikan Sakura."

"...I-I understand..."

"And your punishment for breaking the rules," His face was extremely close to my neck, close enough to brush his lips against it. "You know right?" he added, not waiting for my nod and instead sinking his white fangs into my neck. I groan, feeling the pain strike but then soon it was combining with pleasure.

One of his hands was still on the window for support and the other held my arm gently before moving to push my hair away from my neck. His fangs went deeper, and warm thick liquid escaped from his lips and trailed my neck like tears. I felt my heart throb and my trembling hands hold his shoulders for support.

My knees had lost their strength, and were barely keeping me standing. It was just like before, I felt different. Lust was circulating in my veins and adrenaline rushed up and down my body. I moaned softly, my breath were short and uneven.

I shivered when he stroke my hair gingerly. We slowly slid down the window; he kneeled in front of me—his lips still drinking the warm rich fluent. I sat leaning against the window with my head up for him to get a better access. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and half moaned half groaned as I felt him lick my wound and then teased me by making scratches with his fangs.

Both our breathing was labored now, and I soon found myself dizzy with sweats on my forehead. _He drank a lot of blood this morning and tonight also…I'm losing too much blood._

I felt his lips form into a smirk before he pulled back from my neck and muttered heatedly in my ear. "Like your punishment?" before returning his lips on my neck giving me feather light kisses and then licking the bite mark.

His voice seductive now, he finished his sentence while looking into my eyes deeply with those golden eyes of his.

"…_Masochist…"_

* * *

Meantime…

Natsume lay on top of his bed, one of his hands holding up a picture of him and Mikan when they were small. Mikan hugged Natsume from behind with a cute smile and pink cheeks, her hair tied in the usual pigtails. While Natsume one eye close and one eye open like he was sleepy and just caught someone taking a picture of him.

They were in Mikan's backyard, with a small pool set on the background and Hotaru holding a garden hose wetting Ruka. The blonde boy held a small bucked of water and also trying to wet Hotaru but failed horribly.

The raven boy chuckled at the memory before becoming down casted as he remembered that the love of his life was dead and watching him from heaven.

He closed his eyes and recalled what the illusion of Mikan he saw under the Sakura tree said—

"…_Be strong Natsume…"_

And somehow he felt more determined than ever, he would carry his promise more than ever.

**...Our promise...**

* * *

_To be continued…_

Don't forget to review and lots of love XD


	5. A Kill

**My Contract with the Grim Reaper**

This chapter wasn't that long and it might contain a lot of grammar mistakes so I am apologizing right now—please enjoy and don't forget to review!

**O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O**

**Chapter 5: A Kill**

_Masochist? Mas-och-ist…MASOCHIST!!! _

How could he call me masochist? I am not a masochist at all! And he said so himself that demon fangs are like vampire fangs, they have the effect in awakening someone's lust. I am **not** a masochist.

For the whole day I had been fuming over my master's words. Today was Saturday and there was no school, at first it was just a quiet morning were I would usually cook breakfast, wake master, do some cleaning and homework from my lessons and school. After that I would attend my shopping, since by Saturday we did be lacking ingredients and food.

But today was different.

I was burning with anger, and ready to kill someone. Although, I can't—since the person I did be killing would be my master. What's more? He acts like nothing ever happened and that he never said I was mental for liking punishments.

Anyway, thanks to all those acting lessons I had somehow manage to act normal yet it was still hard not to glare at my master's back when he isn't looking or emit a dark killing aura when I think of yesterday's punishment. Oh, how much I hate him…

That's not all, today is _definitely_ not the usual Saturday. Is not my murderous intend but because of some unexpected events…

**~Flashback~**

I was vacuuming the white carpet in Rai's room; he was lying on the bed comfortably reading a book while also surfing online for-whatever-reason. It was just the _usual _morning. Of course if you don't count the vacuum to suddenly make very ugly coughing noises than yes, it was a very normal Saturday morning.

After trying to fix it for thirty minutes and yet the sickening sound wouldn't change, Rai was at his limits and he stood up and…

And well....he unplugged the vacuum, the noise died, he snatched the vacuum from my hands and (sigh) threw it away before saying:

"Stop the damn noise." And left to the living room.

I was wondering how I would be finishing my cleaning without the vacuum cleaner, so I went to speak to him.

"How am I going to finish cleaning?" I went right to the point as I entered the living room and spot him lying on the long white sofa. He looked bored and tired as he kept staring at the book he was holding—Angels and Demons—ignoring my existence.

"How am I going to finish cleaning?" I repeated but no use, he didn't look up at all.

…

"Don't do the fucking cleaning today then, I would buy the fucking vacuum online and it would be delivered by tomorrow. Is that all?" his voice was rather annoyed and judging by all the cursing and swearing, he is furious for whatever reason unknown.

I inwardly sigh, and then shook my head and left to do other types of cleaning which did not involve vacuuming. I ignored the first part of what he said. I do cleaning every Saturday and today won't be a difference; it was a habit after all.

Once done, the phone started to ring. I was about to get to the phone until Rai picked it up out of annoyance. The voice he heard was loud enough to make him pull the phone away from his ear. I heard it clearly even though I was three feet away.

"YO! I'm going to the beach ya coming?"

"No fucking way, is too humid today. And even if it wasn't I wouldn't go with you asshole." Rai's voice was even angrier now; every word was filled with disgust and hate.

"Oh, Rai! I thought it would be Miki…where is she? Can she come?"

"No."

"Como on man, you are so grumpy today it would do you some good to be in the sun! Your skin is sooo pale too."

"I said 'no' you dumb shit."

"Hey now, don't be like that dude. I just wanna spend some time with her." I could tell the hyper and sweet tone, but it wasn't Ace's voice, he wasn't that hyper. But the voice was familiar…

"Didn't you hear me? I said **no**, Ian; if you are so fucking stupid then you should go back to grade school or get your fucking ears checked." It was a low threatening voice; even the room seems to get dark by his mood.

"Now now, just come with us to the beach man~"

"Don't you hear me—" But Rai's sentence was barely finished when the door bell rang. Rai growled, and then slammed the phone to the floor. I mentally sigh and walked to the door wondering who it could be.

I open the door and greeted whoever guest it was that had no brain to disturb Rai at the moment.

"Hello, may I help you?" I barely looked at the person in front of me, but once our eyes met, I wasn't sure if I should have opened the door. I think I am starting to regret it.

"Wazzup Miki!" in front of me greeted our so called 'guest with no brain'. Once Rai heard that voice he stomped all the way to us and glared at the guest. This morning wasn't the 'ordinary' day, because not every Saturday a classmate would call and ask us to go to the beach and not every day that so called classmate would be standing in front of our door steps with his phone still next to his ear. I'm just wondering why we didn't hear him since he talked so loud on the phone…

"Get the hell out of here." Was Rai's first thoughts and words he spoke to Ian before trying to slam the door. But of course our guest with fast reflex stopped it, and looked aloof as he kept talking.

"Rai, let's go to the beach! The other's are already waiting down stairs, come on come on~" His voice was cheerful and easy-going as always as he pulled me and Rai to the door and out of our condo without waiting for an answer.

**~End of Flashback~**

So now I was standing on the sand with no shoes since Ian had dragged us without warning. I was wearing denim shorts and an extra large T-shirt (actually is Rai's T-shirt size: medium) the usual clothes I would wear when doing cleaning. Rai was wearing white pajama pants and a grayish graphic T-shirt that outlined well his nice built body and across his chest said "Fitch" and well somehow he looked stylist even wearing _that_. He still had bed hair which somehow looked fashionable messy (is that even possible? Well in Rai's case **it** is). He also looked kinda sleepy but pissed and yet it still manages to catch all the females' attention in the beach. They were either sending seductive smiles or blushing.

Also, Ian the 'intruder' wore faded jeans and a pink V-neck T-shirt which showed his tanned chest. His tall figure, dark hair and ocean blue eyes catch some of the girls' eyes too.

The others who Ian had invited was Ha-Neul who had heterogeneous eyes. His white hair was silky, his pale features stood out next to Ian's and his eyes were currently watching me as well. He wore short jeans, a sleeveless blue hoodie and sport shoes.

Not only was Ha-Neul here, so was Iriana she was the one which glared at me during my transfer. Her hair was pinkish and curly, emerald irises, she was a little taller than me, and have a heart shaped face. Some of the males in the beach were drooling at the sight of her. She wore short denim skirt which was extremely short, a lace top, some jewelry and flip flops.

There's another female in our group, her name was Lin-Mei Hung she is Chinese with dark blue hair—almost black--, she was pale and quiet with onyx orbs staring blankly at the crowd. She stood out too since she was the only Asian in our group…I don't look Japanese with my long curly brown hair and chocolate eyes, I look more foreigner now.

The other two third of the male population was either gazing dreamily at me or blushing at Lin-Mei. So in our group was three high school guys and three high school girls whom I might add are extremely good looking (not to brag).

So we looked for a nice spot close to the water and not so crowded, maybe the latter would be hard (sigh), people's gaze were following our every move and trying to hit on us.

After seven minutes of looking we—except for Rai—found a spot.

"Let's go Miki." Ian pulled me toward the water now that he was stripped of his clothes and under it was a boardshorts. I try pulling back while reasoning with him.

"I can't, master had not permitted me to and I have no swimsuits." I said calmly, still pulling away though his grip was strong yet it did not hurt.

"Oh," he said and then stopped, although not letting me go just yet. His cerulean orbs searched for a dark haired male wearing white pajama pant, once he found him he called out:

"Can Miki come and play with me?"

Rai which was glaring at us only grumped silently before saying:

"Whatever just get lost and stop bothering me asshole."

Ian unaffected by the swearing pulled me toward somewhere else. This time I did not resist, since master said it was okay I didn't mind…but I don't have a swimsuit…

"Rai is so cold, right? Today he looks grumpier than before, did he wake up at the wrong side of the bed?" Ian joked, interrupting my thoughts.

"I have no comments Ian, and where are you taking me to?" I asked. I can't badmouth my master behind his back or in front of him—is a rule.

"Oh, okay. We are going to buy a swimsuit for you—I pay, okay?" He replied while pointing at one of the stores near the food stands. I nodded quietly as we entered the store which contained swimsuits, sunglasses, hats, flip flops and other stuff you might need in the beach.

I studied the store quietly and unknown to me Ian had already pulled a couple of swimsuits as he judged my figure's size.

"Here," He handed me the swimsuits he had picked, I looked up at him questioningly. "I pay, so you have to wear my choice." He answered my unvoiced question as he grinned while pulling me to a changing stall.

I sigh and entered the stall_—oh well, it wouldn't hurt to try_.

Ian was rich, so he had money to spend on, that's why he offered to buy me lunch all the time but also because he didn't like to own anyone. I make him lunch box and he buys me lunch in school sometimes.

Rai is also rich or richer; he throws money like he throws a used tissue away. Actually, wasting money is like breathing to him. But there's nothing to complain, he has so much money he owns a corporation—and the founder? _Him of course._ So Rai in fact makes his own money, and uses none from his family—his family is rich too (sigh).

If you wonder why he would rather ride a subway train instead of just drive a sport car, well is because he feels is such a bother to drive and all…he was thinking of putting me in driving lessons so I could drive him instead, but after some thinking he felt it was an eyesore me and the car. Not that he doesn't own a sport car; he owns three and two motorcycles and a few 4x4.

So why doesn't he drive? I have no idea, he does but not in school—that's all I know. But Rai also has his own chauffeur and sometimes when he is late he gets his chauffeur to drive, yet I don't get him.

Now back to me inside the stall I was wearing a pink and red bikini with white lines. "Can I see how it looks like?" Ian said cheerfully. So I stepped out and spotted Ian seating in a couch in front of me. I noted that his cheeks were turning pink, _was the weather too hot?_

He coughed before looking me in the eyes and saying:

"No good, go try another one." _Is too revealing…and people might looked at you_, Ian thought silently. I stepped back into the stall and started changing to another bikini.

I stepped out again wearing a black boy-cut shorts and a navy blue bandeau top. Ian looked up and down, studying me yet his cheeks were turning crimson now, _maybe there's no A/C on…_

"…Try another one." _It looks really good, any swimsuit would look good on her…but people would stare._

I nodded and stepped back inside and stripped off the bikini and started for a white one piece with pink and green polka dots. I stepped back out and stared at Ian, his cheeks were normal now but he wouldn't meet my eyes.

He heaved a sigh and nodded before heading to the cashier and waited for me. _The back is too revealing…but it still looks good yet people would stare._ Ian sighed again before staring at the closed stall where Miki was changing.

* * *

"Miki, can you swim?" Ian asked with his usual hyper and cheerful voice. We walked toward the clear water; I could feel the white sand under my feet.

"Yes," I answered his question calmly, we both walked until the ocean water had reached our waist.

"Ummm, then wanna race?" He looked me closely with a smirk gracing his handsome face before adding "Let's do a bet. The first one to reach that cliff over there wins."

"A bet?"

"Yeah. If you win I would buy whatever you want, but if you lose you have to go on a date with me." His voice was arrogant just like Rai's except he kept his playful smirk.

Well it wouldn't hurt to try, and maybe I can buy those new boots which are on sale in my favorite store. I'm confident also since I swim laps almost every day to keep my stamina, I won't lose so easily.

"Sure." I showed one of my own smirks, we both nodded and stared at the sky. Somehow I had the feeling that once the bird flying overhead passes us it would be the beginning of the competition.

And it did. Once it passed us, we both swam like never before just to reach a cliff before the other.

* * *

"Rai, what's wrong?" Iriana asked sweetly closing her distance between Rai. They both sat on the towel facing the ocean view. Iriana's emerald orbs stared at the hot guy seating next to her, she could feel her cheeks burn.

But Rai instead was staring at Ian and Miki's figure as they race to the cliff. _Childish…_

Although, in seconds Ian's figure start to sink and you could see him struggle. _What is that idiot doing? _

Then he saw Miki rush back to the tall, cerulean eyed figure. As she reach the spot where once the tall figure stood but now gone from the surface she also dived in. _How troublesome…_

Bubbles appeared on the water but the familiar faces of his classmate and servant never rose back to the surface. _Those two idiots only cause trouble…_

* * *

I dived into the water finding Ian sinking deeper and deeper, which was abnormal…

And then I saw dark hands holding his ankle but I could barely make out the figure. I reach my hand toward Ian's; he tried to hold mine but missed by a few centimeters. I dived deeper, and this time I was able to catch his hand.

I try pulling, but the figure holding onto Ian's ankle wouldn't let go…_damn it!_

I was starting to lose my breath until the dark figure had somehow mysteriously vanished. I was panicking…no…this…couldn't…he isn't…

I gazed at Ian's unmoving body and his barely open eyes. I have to get him back to the surface before—

His body was limp and heavy; I pulled him closer to me so my hands could hold his face. This is the only choice.

My lips sealed against Ian's as I tried to give him some air before he fell unconscious. My mocha colored eyes met ceruleans orbs which were opened wide in surprise but then gaze at me lovingly—_he must be losing it. _

* * *

Rai had stood up from the place he sat and then took off his T-shirt making the girl seating next to him blush, or more precisely the female in range of 24 feet to blush. But he didn't care, as soon as he threw his shirt to Iriana he plummeted into the ocean water without a second thought.

He reached the two figures in matter of second but then he notice the third dark figure which was now swimming back to the surface far from him. He couldn't ponder on why that figure was there, he just kept swimming toward those two idiots.

He was now closer and witnessed _his_ servant kissing the taller figure. His eyes had widened and anger had sparked in his eyes, he felt a pang of jealousy as he got closer to the two.

Then he saw Mikan release the taller figure and pull him back up, yet her efforts barely succeeded since she was losing air and her body lost it strength.

Rai mentally sighed but he was still furious of what he witnessed, but dismissed it for now so he could help his servant and his classmate. _Idiots…_

* * *

"Where have you been?" A girly voice spoke as she stared longingly at the male in front of her.

"Nowhere." The said male in front of her said coldly, his exposed six packs abs and nice build biceps was dripping from the ocean water.

"You were diving in the water trying to drowned some kid," An older voice spoke, his face looking bored as he glanced at three figure rose back to surface. One was a female brunette, which the older must say she looked cute. Then there was a taller figure which held the brunette and a raven haired guy for support.

"Is no fun just swimming," The gorgeous male smirked evilly as he eyed at the taller guy before his eyes drifted to the brunette; his eyes filled with lust.

"That's what I love about you." The girly, too sweet voice spoke again.

"Had fun?" The older male asked, still looking bored but he had spotted the lustful in the younger male eyes.

"Yeah, I think we would meet them again."

* * *

"Are you okay, Ian?" I said breathlessly, everyone had gathered around to see how the hyper classmate of theirs' was doing.

He coughed some water before speaking:

"…Ye-yes it was no-nothing…" His face was decorated with a weak smile and his eyes barely open. He looked tire, and pale.

"Idiots," Rai muttered silently but loud enough for everyone to hear. Ian laughed bitterly before resting on my arms. Everyone had notice those dark marks on Ian's ankle. They were finger marks, like someone had gripped too hard and have made the bruise blackish. It was horrible.

_Just who would try to kill Ian?_

* * *

_To be continued…_

A/N: this is rated T so of course there would be some cursing and stuff. But i apologize since i don't really curse...but that doesn't mean my characters can't--get it?--and just so you know Rai usually doesn't curse since he is a demon prince but when he is pissed there's no telling what he can do. Anyway you would find out soon enough why he is so furious XD **Hint:** Mikan --who else could it be Xd LOL--

Lots of love and reviews XD


	6. A Ball?

**My Contract with the Grim Reaper**

Anyway as you know this is chapter six, it was fairly long…well…longer than the other chapters anyway. But all I hope is that you enjoy this chapter, and would leave a review. I would try to update soon if you are really looking forward to it and all. Whatever, Xd I don't have much to say. And after this chappy I'm heading toward Chapter 11 on Fallen Darkness and then (sigh*) I would write The Art of Music—can't come up with anything in that fanfic…

Oh, and enjoy again XD

**O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O**

**Chapter 6: A Ball?**

"So…are you coming tonight?" A whisper, soft and seductive was heard.

"You should give up Demetria, he ain't going anywhere." A husky voice spoke from behind the blonde girl.

She had pink irises which almost seem red, her hair was long and silky, and her bangs nearly covered her right eye. Her skin was milky and smooth; she wore the uniform messily yet fashionably so. The school skirt reached below the knees but she had cut it so it was four inches above her knees.

She wore a navy blue vest and underneath it was a white dress shirt; the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, and on the left side of her breast was the school insignia. The long white socks which reached the knee were a dress code in the school, yet she had replaced it for black socks which reached above her knees.

But many other female students had done the same as her, breaking every single rule there is in the dress code. _Why?_ There's no need to ask why when you go to Aden High School A.k.a _angel school_ (AHS for short), girls in the academy does it because **the **Discipline Committee president is a hot, sexy, too good-looking for his own good.

Female students want his attention all the time but he, of course, is too cold and indifferent about it. No one dares to question him. But obviously there are other types of girls that break the code because they don't like the nerdy looking uniform.

"Oh, shut up Dylan." The blonde girl turned and glared at the arrogant guy behind her before returning her attention to the gorgeous guy in front of her. He was sitting on top of the desk glancing lazily at the window toward the Hartcourt High School.

One third of his dress shirt was unbuttoned, showing off his well built chest, and the perfectly tanned skin. His soft golden blonde hair reached his nape; his bangs were pulled back; giving a perfect view of his handsome face.

His nose was long but refined like a model's, his bright blue orbs were the definition of a flawless summer sky, his lips were welcoming and smooth, and those high cheekbones would put any model to shame. But what lies behind all that, stood the most beautiful smile there is—which anyone would die to witnessed it (note: exaggeration).

"Tell me, Yuri can you come?" The blonde girl gave all her attention to the stunning beauty in front of her.

"Sorry but going to the beach yesterday was enough for me Demetria." His voice was soothing and suave, like music to anyone's ear. He was what turned straight guys gay all for his sake.

"Anyway you can ask Zean," He gave her the supreme smile any girl could wish for. In fact the classroom was still half filled even though classes had ended 15 minutes ago. And why were female students still in class? Well waiting for the charming prince, of course.

Demetria had blushed at that perfect and flawless smile of his. Although many would have lost their voice by now Demetria spoke again.

"Z-Zean? He won't come! He has his eyes set on the brunette we saw in the beach. Remember he tried to drown this guy…" The blonde girl moved her hands like making an emphasis before continuing:

"…And now he is looking for her everywhere." She finished angrily. Demetria had her eyes set on Zean for a long time, she truly loved him but he was probably head over heels for that brunette. _Anyyyywaaaaay _since no one would play with her she decided to ask Yuri the too-nice-guy-for-his-own-good.

"Well Demetria I have to go, remember to tell everyone to meet up on my condo, K?" The blonde gave a sorry smiled before leaving the classroom with his best friend Dylan. Female students had followed as well; since the blonde god wasn't staying any longer they weren't going to either.

"Auugh! I hate this…why…" Demetria muttered; her love was out there looking for a brunette while she mourned quietly—how come a blonde with a model's body and beautiful looks like her had to lose over a brunette?

Demetria admitted that the brunette was certainly pretty but she was too! Okay okay…so maybe she had this aura that said she was 'perfect' and 'elegant' and—**AUUUGH!**

The blonde girl stomped her way out of the school building all the while cursing and debating why the brunette could have possible won her over the hot Zean.

In case you did not know, Zean is an extremely hot male with the looks beyond human possibility just like Yuri. Except Zean isn't as nice and even though he is an angel he is merciless and cold—of course he is also cool and arrogant like any rich prince.

Zean is at the top of the school with his grade, but he also is: 'the best angel student for the record'. He of course has no partner, he prefers not to. But leaving that aside. Zean has bronze shoulder length hair, which sometimes seem blonde. His eyes are crystal clear with the color of dark emerald, but what is so fascinating about his irises is when he turns 'Mode' when he goes to that stage his eyes are like water with ripples of different colors.

And if you did not know what 'Mode' means then here is an explanation:

Angels and Demons (hellions) have stages, when they are in assignments they go to the first mode: Stage 1. They use a quarter of their powers—for angels they protect humans, and help them in their difficulties but of course not all problems in human life. That is for them to solve, angel only assist and humans cannot see them in their 'Mode'.

Stage 2, is when they start to use half of their powers to finish assignments. Angels end the project by satisfying the human's wishes, such as finding love, success, money, etc. The student's are given a month for them to finish. If they do not finish in the given time they lose point and end up in lower ranks.

For Demons, when they reach Stage 2 they are to kill the given target. Students that are in ranks between 10-30 have one month to kill the human they are assign. In ranks 1-9 they are given three humans to kill in one month, if they do not success just like other students they would be lowered in ranks and might be kicked out of school which means returning to Hell.

After all, not many can success as a Grim Reaper or as an Angel.

Stage 3, Angels are to collect souls—once killed by Grim Reapers, Angels are to take the soul and decide where it should go: whether Heavens Gates or Hell's Door it all depends what the human had done. If good deeds are received then the human can be reborn or live in Heaven as a commoner. If bad deeds are done the human shall go to Hell and do labor work or purified it soul.

Once in Stage 3 Angels grow wings and their power increase five times. During the progress their eyes shine—and depending their power the color might change.

Angel's eyes can show a human's soul, but those that have the Millennium Eyes which shine like a water surface with ripples of colors—they can see far more than just the soul, but their past, and beyond, even read their feelings is possible. For those that have the Millennium Eyes they are possibly one of the strongest and rarest angels. Which Zean possess.

Stage 3 for Demons is a different story, their eyes glow crimson and can track their target easily. But if it glow golden then that is a different story, not only do they sense their target but also every single living thing within a mile range. Their sensing, hearing, touching, smelling, and seeing are far stronger than any other living being, and that's the best quality in being a Grim Reaper. Which Rai wields.

But Angels and Demons' eyes are not easy to master and sometimes it can be influence by their emotions.

--

So back to Demetria, she was right now heading toward her home and telling the so called 'everyone' they are meeting in Yuri's place to finish their assignments.

While angel school was already dismissed from classes, the Grim Reaper school was not and it was barely 12 o'clock.

**---HHS---**

"This is Physical Education class, but you Slayers are having a different schedule." Our teacher spoke loudly inside the gym, now that everyone was dressed. Well everyone…isn't exactly everyone…since there are only 11 students in this class. The top students that is. And only six are consider top and the other 5 are only partners. Since Ace never chose a partner the usual 12 became 11 students.

"Partners run 30 laps, and top you are to fight till you collapse!" Our teacher said before blowing the whistle. As soon as the sound died, the others started to run so did I, while Rai and the others split in twos to fight.

This would be a long day…

Of course when the teacher said fight, I expected it to be…more like fist fight with some kicks but that's not how grim reapers work.

What I saw was Ian wielding a big metal sword which seems heavier than he was. Ian was currently fighting Ha-Neul ranked 5th and said white head always seemed like a shy kid or quiet at least, was right now looking deadly. He didn't have any sort of weapons with him like the others. But he wore some gloves which were made of fine leather and silver.

Ian was trying to cut the other in half, but Ha-Neul had jumped high and had dodged the sword. It almost seems like a normal fight until there was an explosion on the other battle ground in the gym.

I turned to the other side while running in a normal pace like the other partners. There I saw Ace wielding blue fire on his hand and more fireballs surrounding him. They seem to scream with horror and sadness. And that's when I notice it wasn't normal fire; it had skulls and souls inside…

Ace's opponent was Rai, and he looked rather pissed I must say. Rai for the first time I had ever seen wielded a scythe, a long, too big scythe that almost seems to cut through anything. It had weird spidery writing on it, and the pole was wrapped in chains and looked rather heavy…

And then a bright light shined on the other side, I turned to see Ha-Neul. He was kneeling down and once his hand touched the floor a big circle appeared on the floor with the same weird scrip writing as the one on Rai's scythe.

The light shined bright, a purple and red color. And soon Ian had collapsed on the floor on his knees. I saw Ha-Neul stand, smirking and before the teacher could stop him, he had placed his hand on Ian's chest and another circle appeared. The circle had a skeleton, and the weird writing again.

And before I knew it, he had pushed slightly Ian's body, that small push was enough to send the guy flying across the room. That must had hurt…

I turned back to my master's fight as I ran my tenth lap. Everyone else seems normal about it as they watched or ignored it. Our pace was normal but already some was lacking breath, while I stood running in a better condition. I guess all that training paid off, because not every _normal _teenager could possibly breathe normally even after their tenth lap…I mean if I was like before i met Rai I might be crawling on the floor by now.

Anyway back to the fight which Ace seems to have an advantage on, his eyes for the first time was glowing—his usual royal blue orbs were pale and tinted in silver.

On the other hand Rai eye's was emitting the usual golden rays. His attacks seem too fast for human eyes to actually follow. But I saw them clearly, I guess watching videos of slow motion then fast-forward somehow paid off as well though at first I found them useless exercise.

I saw Ace speak again as he landed some of his fireballs on the other hand Rai's face turned deadly as he sliced the fire and headed head on against his opponent.

Something else caught my attention. It was Iriana; she was one of the top and ranked 4th. She was fighting Lin-Mei who was ranked 6th.

Iriana wielded a thin sword and Lin-Mei held a trident, their battle looked ugly as well. I hope the teacher meant once the opponent falls and not once the opponent is dead…

Maybe I was too distracted if I must say, the battles were outrages and too extreme. So by the time I almost reached 30 laps I was almost hit by flying cards. Almost.

And of course out of instincts I used my strings…

Maybe I should explain why I have strings—the bracelets I had around my wrists had two bells dangling in each side, of course they did not make noise since I had master how to wield it.

One of my lessons was to learn how to wield a weapon, and I thought this ancient weapon would be easy enough until I learned how deadly and hard it was to maneuver. Not only did I have to learn how to move the strings so it would move as I please, but also move in a certain way which would cause the bells not to ring. I know is impossible but I managed somehow.

During a fight I would also have to move in certain ways to cause it to ring, if the bells don't ring then I can't freely control the strings. Anyway the bells weren't noticeable since they were small and round which almost seem like some kind of jewelry.

But back to my current problem—flying cards were heading my way and there was no way to escape it so I moved my wrist is a swift move which caused the bells to ring and thin strings invisible to human eye spilled out. I moved my hands toward my sides like hugging myself and then spun and did a back flick.

Once I landed I could see perfectly well that my strings had sliced the cards and caused a spider web around me like a shield. But of course the strings were barely visible around me. I stood up and glanced at who had threw those cards.

I was probably oblivious to my surrounding but some students were either shocked or gaping at me. Even the battles amount the top students had stopped…

Oh, no…I wasn't supposed to use my strings in school ground!

_So _I just realized, but I was too shocked at the card wielding person in front of me to actually progress what I had just found out.

The male in front of me was just like me: a partner and he was the partner of Iriana. His name was…if I'm not wrong…Damian.

He wore the same P.E. uniform as every male student in the school, except he didn't wear the same T-shirt but a gray one and his Nike shoes were untied, and he wore a black cap even thought it wasn't allow…

His dark blue hair was spiky, his light gray eyes were cold, and his skin was pale and tattooed on the arms. He had some piercings on his ears and eyebrows, and he wore one arrogant smirk I had seem too offended in the school. Everyone in here was either expressionless or arrogant. Well Ian was an exception since he was nice and easy-going.

"Teach I hope that was enough," Damian said, shoving his hands on his pockets and glancing back at our math teacher Cyth. He nodded, walking into the gym's wooden floor.

"What's the meaning of this Mr. Cyth? You can't do this to a student—and a human." Our P.E. teacher Mrs. Blair exclaimed heading toward his way.

The students had officially stopped and were right now staring at the commotion. While I was moving my wrists in small motion to pull back the strings.

"I was testing her Mrs. Blair; she is not just a normal_ human_ student. Her reflexes are too keen and she isn't out of breath from the 30 laps." Mr. Cyth pointed out which made our P.E. teacher scan our group. True enough, most were breathing deeply or trying to regain their breath, only some were actually steadily breathing which were me and one other…

Fact is: most humans would be out of breath or maybe every, and maybe none has the reflex as mine which was equal to an animal or a hellion—

"But that's not a good enough reason." The female teacher countered.

"It is good enough seeing how she protected herself." The male teacher said instead.

"I still strongly disagree on your way of doing."

"Well, it was on the chairman's command." They gasped or were too shock to. Rai and Ace stood normally not too surprised, and I? I manage to keep my cool, _barely_.

"Ch-chairman?"

"Yes, I should make it official now…"

Make what official? I didn't know about this…and they are talking about me like I wasn't here. I glanced at Rai which seem utterly normal, I must say this guy can keep it poker face intact even if he saw the most outrages thing…or comedy movies.

"Miki Azumi is one of the Undead."

* * *

"So everyone is here?" Dylan asked nonchalantly as he scanned the group of 6 to 7 teenagers.

Yuri sat on a black leather couch, with Demetria sitting next to him and another girl with purple hair.

Two boys who appear to be twins sat on the floor playing cards, while Dylan stood on the side drinking his beer. The leader of the Discipline Committee was instead leaning on the wall, his gaze steadily on the beautiful view of the city.

The president of the Committee had silky black hair which almost seems bluish; his eyes were pointy and indigo blue. His skin was milky and refine, his face placed into a scowl even though the setting sun with the great view of the city did not affect him.

He wore a dark jacket, and a graphic T-shirt underneath it. His jeans were dark and had some chains hanging; this was his casual clothes when outside of school grounds.

The leader of the committee was as cold as always though it did not change his good-looks at all, he was one of the hottest guys in Aden High beside Zean and Yuri.

"We are missing Zean, have you called him Demetria?" Dylan asked impatiently, as he paced around the room.

"I did, but he said whatever…" The blonde girl said in a whiny voice as she made a pouting face which no one can reject except her friends. And Dylan was one that did not fall for petty puppy eyes.

"If that asshole doesn't show up I would—"

But in cue as always the arrogant top student in Aden came in and said:

"Would what? You can't even land a punch on my face."

As always the smug, rich, angel made his grand entrance. He wore faded jeans, black T-shirt, a white vest, and some brand shoes. His clothes said "I cost a lot", "Don't dare touch me" or "I'm rich".

"Don't push it dumbass." Dylan retorted his own insult as he headed toward the bronze haired male with his fist held high.

"Whatever, not like you are a smartass." Said top student remarked, while smirking.

"You asked for it!" The other tried to land a punch yet fruitless as the other held it steadily.

"Dylan I have no time with your games, so fuck off." Zean threatened in a low voice. His glare cold and deadly. Angels aren't what they appear like huh.

"Heeeeey so why are we here, beside the assignment?" One of the twins asked, interrupting the fight. Zean had released the fist he was holding and headed for the stool. Dylan instead was cursing under his breath as he headed toward a seat on the couch.

"Well, it seems we are having a Ball between the Aden High and Hartcourt High." Yuri announced, since his father was the chairman, he knew the plans beforehand and stuff.

Demetria grunted about hating demons, Dylan cursed about stupid parties, and the twins cheered though they weren't sure what they were cheering.

"So? What's the big deal?" For the first time the president of the Committee spoke.

"Well Hell and Heaven had been in peace since a couple of century now, and they wanted to celebrate it or something. They are also inviting a Human School that had contributed to our society. And is about the escaped souls…" Yuri answered.

"Did anything catch your attention Kayne?" One of the twins called out, glancing between the president and the cards.

"Not much." The said president answered tonelessly as he returned his eyes to the sunset view. It would turn night soon.

"Zean found anything about the brunette?" Yuri asked good-naturedly as he swift the attention to the bronze haired male.

Said male smirked as he answered:

"She goes to Hartcourt High." This meant he would meet her soon on the coming Ball.

The others looked surprised well **only** Demetria, Yuri and the twins and maybe all the males in the room did not give much attention.

"Well good for you." Dylan added sarcastically, before receiving a glare from Zean.

_I would enjoy the Ball Miki Azumi… _

_

* * *

_

Natsume was right now making his way to his goal. The promise he made with Mikan would finally have a start…He had been studying all types of things, so he could be successful. His private school said about something about a party with other school. A Ball or something…

But the raven did not care, the promise came first—

"_Natsume, promise me you would become a successful man and would be strong…I'm sure your parents want that—I would too." The 9 years old brunette said while holding the raven haired boy. Her eyes determine as she gazed back at those crimson orbs._

"_If I promise you…would you promise me something Mikan?" The boy asked, squeezing the girl's hand. The brunette gave him her cheerful smile, nodding and saying:_

"_Sure," _

"_Then promise me…!"_

* * *

_To be continued…_

By the way…I used Hibari Kyoya as a model for the character Kayne—after all Hibari is sooo cool~ XD

Is a cliffy…oooh…sorry. Can't help it XP don't hate me!

~Lots of Luv and reviews ~


	7. A Confession

**My Contract with the Grim Reaper**

Thank you for those that support this story! I have decided to continue this story, but updates will be uneventful. Anyway please enjoy this story!

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Confession**

In the world of Hell and Heaven, being an Undead is a sin. We are known to be spirits that never rest, that have no heart, and are as alive as an object. Not only is being Undead a sin, but we are hunted down—for some, they call us escaped spirits. Others call us Zombie, but that's just the childish human definition.

Everyone was shocked when professor Cyth declared what I was. Well the exception of Rai and Ace cannot be counted, since they are all aloof and cool.

I for a change could barely hold my gasp, what will happen to me? Will I be hunted down as well? Sentence for death?

That's actually impossible, me being an Undead, means I can't die—so will I be lock down in some dark and dirty prison down in Hell? Hopefully not.

"The headmaster allowed you to make it official?" Rai didn't sound like he believed those words. Before the teacher could even respond, Rai continued, "It won't change anything, she is under a contract which means there's no punishment to be charged."

"The headmaster actually wants her help-"

Rai intercepted, "I know, because she is an Undead, which means she could sense the runaway spirits better than Ace or I." Sometimes I wondered if my master could read minds, because right then he very well did.

As if reading my mind—ha!—Rai continued with his cold hearted tone.

"Do you think I don't know what my own father thinks, Professor Cyth?"

Okay, that I did not expect—not that Rai was ever predictable; I mean...wait, _what?_

I never knew the headmaster was Rai's father, actually I barely know my own master.

"Very well then Rai." The teacher grunted, nearly at his limits of wanting to kill the student—I know the feeling—but restrained. He was the headmaster's son, and one of the most gifted Grim Reapers.

As professor Cyth left, Rai walked toward me, and without warning he dragged me out.

"What about gym?" I questioned, barely keeping up with Rai—he got some long legs—as we headed god knows where.

"We have better things to do." For the first time that day, Rai wasn't lazy and decided to drive. Where did that car come from anyway?

As we sat on the black sport car, Rai began to drive not even waiting for me to close the door or put on the seatbelt. Jerk.

"So?" I asked, studying Rai's unreadable expression. If it wasn't for my good eyesight I might had dismissed that tightly shut mouth as nothing. But I knew better, he was ready to trash his penthouse apartment or kill someone. If not, both.

"The Ball is tonight, and after that we might be working with birdies to capture those escaped spirits."

"Birdies?"

"Fucking angels with wings."

Seems like master didn't particularly like angels, actually that's an understatement, he hated angels. But why call angels, birdies? Why not cupids? That sounds better and funnier...

"We go in and out, I don't want to deal with humans either."

"There are humans too?"

But my master never answered, he just kept driving at a crazy speed. What a jerk, wait, I'm not supposed to even think that.

"You will get punish."

"By just badmouthing you in my own mind?"

"Don't question me."

This guy is PMSing for god's sake, what could possibly make him so cranky at the mention of angels and humans? Or is it the ball...

* * *

Natsume stared at his closet, wondering what the hell he should wear for that god forsaken Ball event. Obviously the raven haired male didn't own a tux, so should he just walk in with a dress shirt and some jeans?

But then again, why should he even go to some dumb party, when he could just enjoy some time alone. Yet as soon as that thought appeared, another came attached to that one. He haven't been invited, his teacher had _demanded _it. Not only had his fucking teacher threaten him about lowering his grade, but also some girl that had proclaimed to be his partner.

"Shit." Natsume muttered lowly, if it wasn't for his promise with Mikan he wouldn't care what happened to his grades.

After remembering why he was even putting up with this crap, he decided to just wear a dress shirt, nice dark jeans, and dress shoes. That should be good enough, and who cared if he broke the dress code? Is not like the members of the Committee will kick him out…

Not Natsume Hyuuga, currently the best student in Saint Francis Private School (aka SFPS). The funny thing was, he had only been there for what? One or two weeks? And already he was adored by many, that's why the teacher had threaten him, because if he didn't attend it will give bad reputation to his school

_Like I care…_

After checking in the mirror how he looked, he took some gel and smoothed his bangs back, leaving some strands to cover his temples. It didn't even look like he tried, and yet he looked hot and sexy. With his chiseled features, and strong jaw, he appeared like some monarch walking out of some crazy love novel.

As the raven haired studied his choice of clothing, he noted that he needed a necktie since it appeared rather bland. When Natsume checked the cabinet where it contained some accessories and ties, his attention was taken by something else.

It was a black thin cloth, nothing fancy but it meant the world to him. He circled the thin cloth around his neck, and loosely tied it into a ribbon.

It was during Christmas, the school was holding a fancy party to celebrate the beginning of winter break. That day Mikan had given him that thin silky cloth, telling him, "I couldn't buy you a tie, but I got you something better!"

He had laughed, calling her cheap—but in reality it didn't matter what she gave him, what was really important was the _person_ that had given it.

During that party she had tied it loosely around his neck, and then held it together by a pin with a crimson stone. As she checked her masterpiece she exclaimed, "It looks perfect on you Natsume! Just like a Cheshire cat."

Now, as he stood before the mirror and pinned the ribbon with the same accessory she had given him, it almost appeared like time haven't passed at all.

When that thought crossed his mind, his eyes seem to reflect like glass—the beginning of tears—and Natsume blinked quickly. His heart thumped, echoing in his ears and nearly painful as he tried to erase those nostalgic memories.

_Why? _

* * *

"You look great in that dress Miki!" Ian exclaimed as soon as he laid his eyes on me. Ace on the other hand whistled, staring up and down like he was studying a piece of art.

"Thank you." I replied, at least no one was treating me differently now knowing I was an Undead.

We gathered at the entrance of a famous hotel, where the Ball will be held. It was beautiful from the outside and appeared quiet expensive like a neon sign.

"So shall we enter?" Ian suggested, before walking up the stairs and into the classy hotel. Iriana was currently glaring at me, probably because my dress has outdone hers, not that I could do anything about it.

After all, it had been master that had bought the dress, and so I had nothing to say on the choice of dress. It was a silky black dress that appeared like a night sky full of stars, not only that, it exposed my back more than I will like. It also showed quite a bit of my shoulders and a full view of my neck, _but who was looking anyway?_

My dress was pretty long as well, nearly touching the ground. I wore some long black gloves, and my bracelets (weapons).

Master and I walked in, my hand on his arm and soon we were inside. Students—probably humans—turned toward us, their eyes widening, but as to what I did not know.

I looked around the ballroom; a few gigantic chandeliers were hanging overhead, all the tables and chairs where set near the floor to ceiling windows that were decorated with velvet silk. At the center of the floor was for dancing and at the very back or across from me was an orchestra playing some gentle music.

I almost gasped at the glorious beauty before me; it almost felt like I had stepped into a French castle and not into some hotel in New York City.

Rai guided me down the stairs, where Ian and the others already there waiting for us to join them. As I took each step, something familiar caught my attention…

He was a tall male, about the height of Rai with raven hair that appeared smoky black. His skin was a healthy color unlike Rai's pale milky skin. The only thing that was different from master, were his features and piercing crimson eyes. He was surrounded by females, his face drawn into a scowl yet it did not hinder his gorgeous face.

He wore nothing fancy, but it seems every part of him could draw eyes to him. He stood confidently, his back to the wall, and his hands shoved into his pockets.

As our eyes met, I realize something—rather late—and this time I took a deep breath, stopping whatever shocking gasp or stunned look. But Rai could already see what had caused me to tense, and grip his arm tighter.

_Natsume—_

* * *

It was expected, the moment he stepped inside the ballroom he knew—this party will be boring beyond words. Already as he settled in one corner, females began to surround him like some bees attracted to sweet. He had blocked whatever noise, but it didn't help when high pitched voices of females spoke. He began to regret coming here, and he asked why the fuck he hasn't brought his iPod.

Natsume was about to tear his hair, if not, yell the flood of girls to 'shut the hell up!'

The moment he decided on the latter he lifted his eyes, opening his mouth and ready to yell, but it shut at the speed of light. No words came as his gaze connected with chocolate colored eyes.

He widened his eyes, unable to tear his bloody red irises from the girl walking elegantly down the stairs. She was beyond words, not just her appearance, but **who** she resembled.

From the top of her head to the very pink toes of hers, everything was the exact copy of Mikan Sakura. He could even bet that on her inner right thigh there was a butterfly shaped birthmark. How he knew? He saw it the first time he met her. At that time she was wearing polka dot underwear.

He was lying on the soft grass when he heard her say, "Are you okay? Did you faint?" she had been so naïve back then. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw above him was pink and white doted underwear. It didn't help when her legs were apart, completely exposing her birthmark.

He didn't even blink—not this time—because if he did, maybe she did disappear once again. He rushed toward the stairs, standing before her as she firmly planted her feet on the floor.

As he stared deeply into her eyes, he realized one thing. _This _wasn't Mikan.

In her eyes there was nothing, completely blank, so void of emotion she could have passed off as a doll. Not only that, she walked with elegance like she was some kind of royal princess or something. She carried herself with pride, her steps steady and nothing like the clumsy girl he knew.

Mikan Sakura was an average girl, simple, and naïve. She was happy, easily bribed with food, and always thinking about changing the world for the better.

If this look alike Mikan stood beside the Mikan he knew, they will be the total opposite.

Yet, how come his heart ached? Telling him this was her, and he wanted to believe in his guts. He just wanted to jump into that Mikan look alike and hug her, to feel a weight in his arms, to know she was there.

Natsume walked up to the brunette, his hand nearing that smooth cheek ready to touch it and tell himself it was real and breathing.

He was centimeters away, and in one second he will be able to know if this was all just a dream. Almost like time had stopped, a hand shot up and put a halt to everything, blocking Natsume from closing the distance.

Said raven turned his piercing gaze, and glared whoever that had stopped him. His red irises clashed with unusual amber eyes. The male that stood beside the Mikan look alike, had his face masked in annoyance.

He had black hair, silky strands covering his forehead and nearly blocking his right eye. Some of his hair had strokes of blue, contrasting against the paleness of his skin. He wore a white suit, a white dress shirt and a painfully white necktie. He even had white dress shoes!

A skull and some stones hung from the pin attached to the left side of his suit. Even with all that white, he still managed to look classy and handsome.

Then Natsume noticed that the Mikan look alike had her hand on the white suit guy's arm. He wrenched his hand from that male's grasp, before throwing one of his dead glares.

"I will prefer you not to touch what is mine." The guy with the white suit stated his voice velvet and smooth.

Natsume turned his eyes to the brunette, seeing that she had no objection he returned his gaze to the male in white suit.

"She doesn't look like she's wearing a name tag." Natsume said sarcastically, shoving his hand back to his pockets.

"That doesn't concern you." The guy in white suit replied, or should Natsume name him Asshole in White?

"What's your name?" Natsume asked the brunette, wanting to hear her voice—maybe then it will confirm if she was Mikan or not.

"It's none of your business." The Asshole in White spoke once again, his eyes sharp and cold.

"I'm not asking you." Natsume countered instead.

"Miki Azumi."

When Natsume heard her voice, he almost froze. It was soft, but it was definitely Mikan's voice. Yet it wasn't. The voice was cold, expressing nothing and giving nothing away.

Natsume watched as the Asshole in White snapped his head toward the girl called Miki. Without a warning he pulled Miki, and where to Natsume didn't know, because the moment he turned to follow them, they seemed to disappear into thin air.

* * *

"You disobeyed me." Rai declared, his hand on my arm tightening into an iron grip. As we stood outside, by the balcony the air caressed my exposed skin.

"I apologize." Was all I could say, standing there so close to Natsume all I wanted was to hug him, to tell him it's me.

Silence kept building up as I stared up at the sky, it was tense barely breathable. I wonder how long we stood there, but then master spoke up and what he said left me speechless, "Why can't you let him go?"

I avoided his gaze, just staring up at the starless night sky where the moon dominated. My eyes were brought back down, making contact with glowing golden eyes. Rai held my chin, not letting go until I answered—but I didn't know what to say…

"Forget about him, he's a human and you are an Undead. You and him no longer belong in the same world…you…belong in mine." He whispered into my ear, the hand that had held my arm in an iron grip released, and instead went up to my neck.

Slowly, with feather touches tingling my skin he freed my hair from the tight bun the hairstylist had done. Long wavy locks cascaded down to my back, with relaxing strokes, he combed my hair.

Both of his hands settled down on my cheeks, his fingers bury between my brown locks.

"Or are you going to run back to him?" He asked in defeat, resting his forehead against mine.

"And leave me?" Those words felt like stabs against my heart, each time sinking deeper and deeper. Why will it hurt me? I don't understand…

I stared into his golden eyes for what felt like eternity, feeling myself being suck into another world. I couldn't answer him before, but I have to now…

Something thumped inside me, burning me from inside out, like a second heart—but an Undead doesn't have a heart.

"I will never leave you master." I think those words sealed the contract, I have finally given my soul completely away.

Rai planted his lips against mine, brushing it softly; tasting it. He slowly deepened it, and I knew I had to kiss him back in order to assure him. It wasn't a heated kiss, wasn't passionate, just a caress of love.

Love…that I had lost.

* * *

"You haven't found her yet?" Yuri questioned, slowly taking a sip of his red wine.

"I saw her, but then she disappeared into thin air with some demon with white suit." Zean replied, looking around for a brunette in black dress.

"Maybe you aren't meant to be with her." Dylan joked, but quite down as soon as he saw glowing eyes. Those clear as glass eyes rippled with color, seemly beautiful and captivating at first glance. But as you are dragged into those soul piercing eyes, you will start to lose your mind.

"You aren't supposed to use your powers." Kayne commented, sending a watchful glance at Zean. The top student might have a total control over his amazing powers, but that didn't mean he wouldn't go berserk. After all most power are usually manipulated by emotions.

Zean on the other hand turned quickly as if something had shocked him, and there it was…the girl he had been looking for. She walked beside the guy in white suit, and to his surprise it was Rai Hart.

"Found her." Zean announced, moving rapidly to his target, his reflex granting him the power to reach there without a hassle.

As he appeared before them, Rai barely blinked giving him a bored expression, while the cute brunette raised an eyebrow. As he had expected, she wasn't human and that's probably what had intrigue him.

"You are an Undead." He said without giving much thought, and as he had suspected the brunette barely changed her features.

"You have a contract?" Zean wondered aloud, being able to have that special power he could easily read into people's memories and emotions.

Even though she was an Undead; a being that neither felt nor expressed emotion, at the mention of 'contract' her eyes widen and snapped up to meet his emerald eyes. Now, she has more surprises than he had expected.

"Be my servant, mine."

_To be continued…_

* * *

I decided to continue My Contract with the Grim Reaper because seeing that I received quite a few requests and I could say no. Although my updating on this story will be uneven, I will try my best. And thank you for those that support this story!

By the way, Mikan is confused who she loves, she even wonders if she even has that kind of feelings…since she's an Undead.

**~Lots of Luvs~**


End file.
